


The Story of how your Papa got together with your Daddy

by aceofhearts88



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely lady on plurk wished for a scenario where Julian freaking asked Logan out before the entire Blaine drama, and I tried my hand at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of how your Papa got together with your Daddy

The story actually starts with Julian checking out Rileys butt in the middle of the...

Can't you call it ass, uncle Derek?

And who is Riley?

Do you want to hear the story or not?

Yes!

Then let me tell it.

It all started with Julian checking out Rileys ass in the middle of a lunch break at the beginning of their sophomore year. He had been sitting at one of the tables on the grounds in the midday sun, waiting for Logan to come back from his paper talk with Murdoch.

Derek had run back into Stuart to get the thermos with the coffee, and the billion sugar cubes Julian needed, while Julian had glared freshmen, fellow sophomores and even some Juniors down until they had their table to themselves.

And it had been there, with Derek flipping through his history notes that Riley Paige had walked by them with some of his friends, already wearing the shorts and jersey of the basketball team, twirling a ball in his fingers. 

And when Derek looked up to ask Julian a question about some confusedly scrabbled notes in the middle of his notebook, he found sepia eyes quite fixed on the day students behind, and even though Derek knew that girls considered the silent and busy boy attractive, it surely was not really a reason for Julian to be this distracted.

“Jules?”  
“Hm?”, Julian answered him with an absentminded humming, his head cocking to the side as Colby punched the ball out of Rileys hold and the tall boy had to bend down to pick it up again, and sepia eyes followed every single one of his moments. He even licked his lips for a second as blue shorts rode up a little, later he would blame it all on hormones alone.

Derek could only stare. 

“Are you... Holy crap, you are totally checking Paige out! Julian!”, and a well meant slap to his arm had Julian finally snap out of his day dream, and sepia eyes widened as they fell upon the shit eating grin on Dereks face. 

There was no denying it, he was caught, quite fresh in the act.

“Don't be ridiculous, D.”, Derek threw himself upon the table to get closer to Julian, who almost jumped.  
“So you didn't just start drooling as his shorts rode up?”, his tongue swept out again to lick over his lips without him any control over it and Derek grinned even wider, but why even try denying it, when he was fucking talking to the boy who even checked out girls in a graveyard.

And so Julian got to a point where he had to make a momentous decision, a decision that would affect the rest of his life, and despite everything that his heart screamed at him, for once he did not take the easy way out, but chose the difficult path.

Do you think it could have ended differently, if Papa had decided to keep silent?

It would have probably taken from years and years to get their shit together.

But it didn't.

Do you want to tell the story, Johnny?

No.

“Don't make a big deal out of this.”, but he could quickly see that Derek was not even thinking about not making a big deal out of it, “I am not talking about this with you in public.”, Derek had his book, notes and the thermos pushed into his bag so fast that Julian was left blinking for a moment.

They made the way back to Stuart House in positive record time, none of them even gave a single thought to their third friend who would be left irritated when he wouldn't find them at their usual place. Julian was too busy trying not to freak out, while Derek was trying not to ask too many questions before they were alone.

Which they were once Julian had closed the door to his room behind himself, leaning back against the door and avoiding Dereks penetrating gaze, but he hadn't counted in that Derek was way more perceptive than he sometimes gave him credit for.

“You like boys.”, it didn't come as a question, just a pure and undoubted statement, and Julian pushed a hand over his face, his heart was racing in his chest, but he knew he couldn't deny anything any longer. Derek knew. And despite all the secrecy lost, it felt better than he had thought it would, he hadn't felt this relieved in a long time, so he pulled up his head and found brown eyes calmly looking back at him.

“Yes. But I like girls, too.”

“So, you`re bi.”, putting his bag down onto a chair in the corner by Julians desk, Derek moved to sit down on his bed, “And I'm taking a lucky guess here and conclude that Logan does not have the slightest idea.”

“Of course not. He wouldn't...”  
“What? Understand?”, Derek raised both eyebrows, “Do you hear yourself talking in your head sometimes?”, Julian narrowed his eyes at him, “I'm surprised he hasn't realized it by himself by now, considering that his own eyes can't stray from Riley Paiges backside most of the time.”

“Are you jealous?”

Derek immediately pointed a finger at him, “Don't start teasing and distracting now, Larson. Sit down, I want to know why you thought you needed to keep this silent from us.”, suddenly exhausted Julian threw himself onto his bed right next to Derek.

“I wasn't exactly planning on keeping it from you, but it seemed unfair to keep Logan in the dark while you knew, and besides you would have never been able to keep your mouth shut anyway.”, Derek was silent, and when it lasted more than a few seconds Julian looked up to gaze into his face, but Derek was staring at the wall across from him, brows furrowed.

“D?”

“You like him. You like Logan and you kept this silent from us because you are too afraid to make a move.”, he had hoped it would take him longer to figure it out, but then again he had gotten worse in trying to hide his staring and drooling, stupid teenage hormones.

So there was only one way out, Dereks glazed over look already told Julian that his friend was going through the last year in his memories.  
“Yes.”

“Oh my god, you have to tell him!”, actually clapping his hands together and jumping to his feet like a bubbling gossipy girl, Derek quickly caught himself again when he caught sight of the raised eyebrow in Julians face, “How long?”

“Last year. Derek please just let me.”

“You have to tell him!”

“Logan is not interested.”

“Logan thinks you are straight.”

“Logan still checks out Riley and van Kamp.”

“Logan might be a little oblivious sometimes, but he is not stupid.”

“Logan would seriously like to know what the two of you are talking about.”

And both of them whirled around to look to Julians door that had opened without any of them realizing, Julian had to catch himself before he tumbled from the bed, before he looked up again to stare at a slightly disgruntled face with green eyes.

“Because I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back, especially not if those people are my best friends. What is going on here?”, Derek threw a pointed look to Julian, who glared right back at him.

“How long have you been listening?”

“Since it is apparently important that I am checking out Riley and Reed, which surprisingly I can't see the big deal in.”, Derek grabbed his bag and walked to the door, patting Logans arm.

“I think you might want to talk.”, Julian flopped back onto the bed, while Logan threw a confused look to the athlete, Derek smiled at him and left the room, closing the door again in the process.

“Jules?”

It was another yes or no decision he had to make in the brink of only some minutes and Julian cursed his fate for this turn of events, there was no escape.... or was there? His eyes flew to his desk, where in the first drawer his personal treasure was waiting since ten days.

It could be a try, Julian knew that now where Derek knew it all, he would start kicking and pushing until Julian finally got his panties out of that stupid twist. That boy had a serious problem with intervening with other peoples private business sometimes.

It could be a try to see how it would feel, to be alone with Logan, away from Dalton, just them, without any known face around, especially without Derek to play puffer. And maybe, just maybe he could let his mind pretend it was a date, and then he would maybe feel some kind of relief for the thousand questions about chances running through his head.

Logan was still waiting by the closed door, green eyes patiently set on his face, a task that surely wasn't easy for him, but the actor had long ago realized that he enjoyed the privilege of a higher tolerance when it came to the blonds temper. 

Logan had the tendency to calm down quicker, when it was Julian who tried talking him out of his rage.

“I was wondering if you want to hang out three weeks from now.”

It is a miracle I am even existing by the rate this is going at.

John.

What? Come on, uncle Derek, nobody is hanging out when they want to get into the other ones pants.

These are your fathers we are talking about, kiddo.

Have you slept under one roof with them for the last fourteen years?

No, but I lived with them under one roof after they got together. Now stop talking and let me continue.

I am just saying that even rabbits...

JOHN!

Fine, go on.

Logan blinked at him and Julian swore he had never sounded more like a helpless little school girl than in this moment, clearing his throat, he got to his feet, his hands were sweating and he tried to inconspicuously wipe them on his pants. 

Get yourself together, Larson, you don't do nervous. Walking over to his desk, he pulled open the top drawer and pulled out the envelope.

“I got these just a little over a week ago and I was wondering if you would want to go with me.”, he had no idea why his heart was hammering in his chest, it wasn't as if Logan was about to realize that this was no solely friends hanging out together, but instead Julians very own fucked up version of the will-you-go-out-with-me question.

He held out the envelope and stronger hands took it from him, fingers opening the seal and taking out the two tickets. He could clearly see the moment Logans eyes fell upon the artist, because green orbs widened in pleasure and excitement. 

He hadn't gotten the concert tickets without any plans after all, the singer was one of Logans favorite since some months.  
“Wow, and you want to take me there?”, for a second Julians mind was left reeling for his safety net, but then he caught onto the amusement in Logans face and slapped a playful hand against his arm.

“Yes, I want to take you with me.”, Logan laughed and relaxed the last bit, walking by the young actor to flop down on the bed, eyes once again flying over the tickets in his hand. Julian kept his back turned to him for another moment, closing his eyes until the frantic beating of his heart had slightly calmed down. 

Crisis averted. He wasn't ready yet. He would see how this concert went and then choose next step, but wait a second...

“Does this mean you are saying yes?”, Julian asked, turning around to sit down cross legged next to his blond friend, who raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Yes. Did you expect me to say no to this?”, and he waved the tickets into Julians face, who snorted and snatched them back again, placing down on his nightstand along with the envelope, “But what does this have to do with me checking out Riley and Reed?”

“Does anyone know how Dereks mind works?”, Logan laughed, falling onto his back as it bubbled from his chest, and Julian only felt half bad about the lie, if it meant seeing the longing of his heart this amused and happy because of a single dry comment.

Did you know that Papa hadn't really talked to Daddy, uncle Derek?

No. I had no idea, not until some days later. I had thought that Julian had told Logan and that he was just as okay with it as me. I didn't expect him to make a big deal out of it.

They were really stupid.

You can say that again, Eva.

As it was nothing really changed in the next days, Julian and Logan bickered then and now, but nothing in their behavior had changed, so Derek had no reasons to not believe that Julian had told Logan about his bisexuality, and in retrospect it was exactly that fact why no one could blame him for the dry comment he made a week after Julian had told him.

They had once again been sitting on the grounds, soaking up the sun and brooding over homework assignments, when some Stuarts, Hanovers and day students had started a basketball game close by. Quick hands had more or less tied some baskets to two trees, and Riley had appeared with a ball from the gym and soon enough a small crowd had assembled to cheer them on.

Out of the three of them, Derek was the one interested the least, having never really found the interest or liking for basketball, but it wasn't the good sportsmanship that had the blond and the leaner brunet distracted.

Out of all the sophomore boys playing, boarders against day students, Riley Paige was by far the most attractive, having already outgrown the awkward stages of teenage years, he was tall with broad shoulders, his long limbs held nothing of clumsiness. He knew how to twist and bend his body, he knew his powers, and aside from all physical muscles, it was the character that let him stick out from the crowd of beautiful boys in Dalton.

And where Julians hormones let him quite easily drool over strong and flexing muscles showing under the flimsy shirt the day student leader was wearing, Logan was more interested in the power and authority that surrounded the fellow sophomore. Both of them were openly staring, the sun had decided to give them another hot late early October day, and aside from Logan almost every boy on campus was wearing short sleeved shirts and pants, happy and relieved that the weekend was free of uniform drills.

The group of boys playing basketball were sweaty, and as Julians hormones were still all over the place for whatever reasons his mind was completely unable to stop his eyes from wandering up and down toned legs, strong arms, shorts and shirts clinging to bodies. Ten minutes in, Riley had thrown his own shirt to the bench his friends were sitting on after Jeff and Cyrus hadn`t stopped pulling on it to keep him from scoring another point.

And when the sun hit him just right and showed off pearls of sweat running down his chest, it was Logan who shifted in slight discomfort while Julian next to him actually whined, prompting Derek to groan in annoyance.

“Can't you cut it out already. I get it, he is insanely attractive and you both want to jump his bones, but I am seriously trying to concentrate here.”

You outed Papa to Daddy?

I did not do such a thing. I was already convinced Logan knew everything and they were being horribly annoying. And your Papa never blamed me... at least not after the initial three days of his famous bitch glare in my general direction.

What happened next, uncle Derek?

Well...

When it was all said and way too late for his brain to catch up with his words, Derek snapped up his head upon the silence of his friends and the lack of protest, but Logan was staring at Julian with frozen features while Julian was staring right back at him with open horror, and Derek wished himself to be swallowed by the earth.

Well, fuck.

But in the biggest twist in the entire universe, both his friends rounded on him in the next second, Julian with a death glare and Logan with a piercing look from green eyes.  
“How dare you?”, Derek blinked, before his brows furrowed and his mouth flapped open and shut for a moment without producing any words.  
“Excuse me?”

“How can you say something like that knowing I didn't know?”, Logan looked genuinely pissed off, the same expression on his face that he usually got when some Windsor or day student spread rumors about his friends all over the school. He could get insanely protective, just as much as Derek did, the more confusing was it now to be at the receiving end of such a murderous glare.

Befuddled, irritated and even slightly angry himself, Derek sat up more straight, bracing himself for a completely unnecessary and ridiculous conversation.  
“You didn't?! How am I supposed to know you didn't know! I thought the two of you talked about it a week ago!”, brown eyes turned to the still halfway frozen actor, demanding an explanation, but Logan intervened again and Derek had no idea if he was supposed to be happy about the protectiveness in green eyes or annoyed that it turned against him.

“Did you know he didn't know that I didn't know?”, Logan questioned Julian himself, sepia eyes turned quickly to him and then back to Derek and concerning the situation, Julians quite eloquent answer of a stuttered "Huh?" really fit the moment.

“I can't believe you would do this, Derek. This was Julians choice and he apparently had good reasons for not having told me until now.”, Derek could only blink and gape while Logan seethed at him, violently shoving his books and notes back into his bag, doing the same with Julians, before pulling the still stuttering and staring actor to his feet with astounding gentle hands, “You better have a good apology on your lips when you get back. I never expected you to out someone like this, not after you knew how I got out.”

And with both their bags slung over his shoulder, Logan strode back to Stuart, Julian stumbling along with him, but not before sending another death glare in Dereks general direction. The left behind third part of the trio slammed his books down onto the table and glared at everyone daring to glance his way upon the noise.

“Derek, everything alright?”, fate really had it in for him as he looked up again and caught Rileys eyes from across the table, the boys having stopped their game as Logans voice had risen. Stupid attractive boys always making things difficult.  
“Just piss off, Paige.”, Riley held up his hands in a soothing gesture and got back to his friends to continue the game, Derek ignored the puzzled looks on Cyrus and Thads faces, he usually was a tad bit more friendlier to the day student.

“Easy there, Seigerson.”, getting to his feet and pushing his own things back into his bag, Derek fully ignored the presence of his prefect by his side, side stepping him quite easily as he crossed the meadow over to where the Windsor conspirators were huddled around their new toy.

“Sullivan! Get the boys rallied up, we are having practice in ten minutes.”, all boys jumped as he stormed past them.  
“It is scorching hot, Derek! You can't be serious!”, glaring back at Hughes over his shoulder, Derek wasn't even sorry when the new boy flinched.  
“Oh I am quite serious. We will play until I say it is enough.”, he was taking this captain thing way too far but if it meant he wouldn't kill anyone with his best friends induced frustration, he was all for it, before he reached the distance where we couldn't hear them anymore, he caught one last whispered conversation.

“That was Derek, and you just experienced what he is like when his two best friends piss him off again. Only happens like every fucking day. See you guys, later.”

Yeah, not feeling sorry at all.

What? Why are you staring at me like this?

That was incredibly mean, Daddy.

I was angry.

Yesterday I glared at Vicky for pinching me and you ranted at me for an hour about manners and forgiveness. I was angry, too.

Overreaction much, uncle Derek?

Why am I the bad guy in this again? Your father was and still is to blame to this day.

On the other side of campus, Logan had pulled Julian back into his room and had sat him down on his bed, pushing a cup of coffee into his hands and all Julian could do was stare at him. There were three thoughts running through his head, over and over again.

First: This was not how he had pictured coming out to Logan.

Second: This was not how he had pictured his reaction to be like.

Third: He was going to skin Derek.

“You okay?”, blinking back into the present, Julian looked back at Logan who had pulled his desk chair closer to the bed and had sat down on it, green eyes worried, well, probably because Julian had yet to say a coherent word, while Logan hadn't stopped babbling. It was quite roles reversed, and Julian had no idea what to feel.

Logan being more angry at Derek for blabbing out Julians secret than at him for keeping it secret in the first place was a thought too much for his mind to process apparently.

“I'm... fine. I'm fine. Are you?”, Logan leaned back in his chair, so Julian took a sip of the coffee, waiting, “I mean...”, and Julian placed the cup on the ground and pushed a hand over his face, “Okay, if we do this, we are doing this properly. Logan, I am bi.”

“Okay.”, standing up again and walking over to his desk, Logan didn't see how Julian stared at his back, sepia eyes widened in utter shock and confusion.

Seriously? That was all of it?

I still don't understand what your father was expecting. Julians mind is a puzzle sometimes.

But what Julian hadn't been able to see and what whether him nor Derek would know for a long time was the way Logans hands started shaking once he had turned his back to the young frozen actor on his bed, the way his heart started pushing against his rips with every beat, how it took every ounce of self control for him to keep his face from falling apart.

“There is something I wanted to show you.”, his voice showed nothing of the storm within, strong and ever melodic, his hands gripped the laptop maybe a little too tight to keep the tremors away. When he turned around again and walked back to his bed, he quite easily saw how Julian had to rip himself from his mind, he looked so confused, and cute...

And where had that come from?

Clearing his throat, he held out his hands for Julian to take the laptop, showing him the opened youtube page, “Found this yesterday while looking for a piano version, I think you'll like it. I'll be right back.”

“Sure.”, Julian commented, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable, and Logan almost fled from his room into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself and sliding down onto the ground, dropping his face into his hands. His breathing sped up, his heart began hammering and sweat broke out all over his body.

Julian was bi.  
Julian was into boys.

He was so screwed.

Another two weeks past, time went on, Derek was forgiven, and Julian and Logan still bickered like an old married couple. An old married couple with a very pronounced awkward edge to it. It wasn't that Logan was behaving very differently, but he found himself staring at Julian more and more, and even more openly.

It was as if a barricade had been destroyed between them, he was available now, Logan could allow himself to go there, but it was still a work in progress. He was starting to over think every little action, was it okay to touch Julian, was it okay to lean against him while watching a movie, was it okay to bring him coffee in the morning.

It was driving him to the point of insanity.

Julian didn't handle the situation any better, he was just as nervous and jumpy about small things, had Logan stared at his ass, had it been appropriate to walk into his room fresh out of the shower with nothing but a low hanging pair of pants on, had Logans eyes lingered maybe a little bit too much on his chest.

Had he? Why, if, when, what... It was a miracle he was still able to sleep enough.

It got to a point two days before the concert that Derek was walking on eggshells around both of them, the one most uncomfortable with their lack of normal behavior. It was not normal for Logan to hesitate before carrying Julian over to his room after he had fallen asleep watching a movie with them. It was not normal for Logan to only have eyes for Julian while the basketball team played shirtless. It was not normal for Logan and Julian to stare at each other lost in thought while Riley Paige was running over campus in nothing but a pair of shorts, because the Tweedles had tricked him.

It was not normal for Julian to almost melt into a puddle when Logan was rehearsing a song for the Warblers. It was not normal for Logan to volunteer to do a scene with Julian to practice for future casting calls. 

Not that Derek was complaining, but it wasn't normal. And if anyone of them didn't get a move on soon enough, he was going to kick both of their asses to the moon, maybe the long way back would give them a chance to get their shit together.

As it was, he caught Julian on the evening before the concert, Logan had sweet talked George for hours, his sweet talking including lots of screaming, collected blackmail and a little support from old friends, but he had been successful in the end, and their prefect was keeping one eye closed over them probably missing curfew call.

“Jules, have you seen...”, but Derek stopped short one step into the room of his smaller best friend, words falling short on his tongue, Julian tiredly blinked back at him from his position on the floor in his room. His room, which had been thrown in utter chaos, clothes, shoes, scarves everywhere, “What the hell happened here?”

“I have nothing to wear.”, Julian whined, sighing and dropping to his back in such a dramatic motion that Derek couldn't even laugh anymore, “And I know it's stupid and that I sound like a hormone possessed girl, but I am going crazy and nothing fits anymore. And I think I've like grown two inches or something and this all looks like utter crap. And Logan will of course look impeccable, because have you actually ever seen his closet, he doesn't have a single piece inside there that doesn't compliment his eyes or his butt or his abs or whatever there is to find attractive on him... which is basically everything. And next to him I will look like a complete idiot dressed in a garbage bag. And how did I ever thought this was a good idea, Derek?”

He hadn't found words, nothing other than sarcastic remarks that Julian would only take as insults had come to his head, Derek hadn't been born to deal with nervous breakdowns of this kind, so he stalked into the room, pulled Julian to his feet and continued to drag him down the corridor to his own room.

None of them cared that Julian was wearing nothing more but his boxers and a pair of black socks, after closing the door of his room, Derek placed Julian in front of the mirror, before walking to his own closet.

“You are completely overreacting. Friends don't care about each other clothes. I don't think Logans gives a rats ass about how you look.”, he would still stare at your ass if you were wearing a neon yellow jumpsuit, Derek added in his mind, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans that he had gotten from his mother but never thought about wearing, and a dark blue shirt.

“Try these on. Logan likes it when you wear blue, and I cannot believe I am actually remembering this.”, pushing a hand over his face, Derek moved to sit down on his bed while Julian slipped into the pants and the shirt.

“Derek?”, humming as a sign to having heard him, Derek flipped through the messages on his phone, while Julian looked himself over in the mirror, “Do you think it is too weird to take this concert as a test?”

“A test for what?”, deleting another message from two girls he had dated on the first weekend after school had started, Derek looked up and caught Julians strangely nervous eyes in the mirror.  
“A date?”

Are you really sure you didn't dream that? It doesn't sound like Papa at all.

Trust me, Johnny, I did not make this up. Your father might be a sarcastic know-it-all now, even back then he could be a dramatic bitch without really intending to be like that, but when it concerned Logan, Julians hormones always went through the window and he became a blubbering unsure mess.

And Daddy?

Logan was still convinced they were going as purely friends, he had no reason to freak out... at least not more than he already was.

How did you get through this, Daddy?

I still don't have the slightest idea, Lottie.

“Are you serious? You still want to date him? Logan? The insufferable attention seeking, always yelling and ranting, never easy to please jerk?”, Julian glared at him, but Derek chuckled, “No, you know what, I just described you with that as well, you two are perfect for each other.”, Julian continued to glare so Derek chose another route, “Have you told him?”

“No.”

“Are you planning on telling him before you go to that concert?”

“No.”

“Are you planning on telling him there?”

“No.”

“Julian.”

“Derek, no, don`t start like that. I am going to have a great time with him and then I will see if I might tell him about... my feelings? You know what, I hate talking about this crap, especially with you. You are going to blab it to him anyway if I am not too careful.”, another bitch glare followed.

“You will never let me live that one down, will you?”, Julian flipped him the finger with both hands, before he smoothed down his hair again and straightened the shirt. His vanity was back full force and Derek was left wondering how quick that change from breakdown to over confident diva had happened.

“Are you seriously asking me that question?”

“One day you are going to thank me for my bluntness. Now take your ass back to your room and get order into it.”, another bitch glare and a snort, and Derek felt more at ease, he was able to deal with that Julian.

On the next day, Julian and Logan took the blond boys car and were gone from campus before Derek stopped refusing to leave his room, the last night had ended with another argument between Julian and Logan. It wasn't as if that was unusual, they had the tendency to blow up over the most ridiculous things, but whatever dynamic change they had gone through in the last days meant that every single argument ended with Derek being blamed for everything in the end.

Uncle Derek?

Mmh?

Can you stop making this story about yourself?

Johnny, did your fathers ever teach you when it was polite to keep quiet?

Will you ever get to the end of this story?

The drive to Columbus was not spent in silence, Logans mood was slightly off and he had ranted the first hour about the new boy whose fencing talents apparently had their coach in a gleeful fit.  
“And he is like three feet tall. And a Windsor. And he jumps and stutters whenever I so much as look at him. Maybe he is a great fencer, but I cannot find out until he stops freezing anytime he has to face off against me.”

“Is this the hobbit sized pin you are talking about?”, Julian questioned him, leaning back in the passenger seat, his nervousness had eased down to a level that was not only endurable, but it was also barely on his mind anymore.

Derek had been right, an overreaction was completely unnecessary, they were friends, best friends, and no matter how this day would end, that would never change.

Logan laughed, carefree, his mood instantly brightening as Julian chuckled along with him, “Yes, that is him. Windsors adopted him, made him their new pet. Right along with that black haired Legacy kid. Little hunter, that's what Evan called him some days ago.”

“The pale freshman with the thing for spirits?”, Logan nodded, turning left on the highway.  
“How did you know that?”, Julian grinned in memory, not even wincing or jumping as Logans hand stroked by his.

“He attacked Derek outside the gym the last time we waited for you to finish fencing.”, another laugh bubbled from Logan, green eyes gleaming with amusement and content pleasure.  
“Well someone got graced with really bad karma these past weeks.”, and they both laughed again, before they spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence.

And nothing out of the ordinary happened for the first half of the concert, they had fun, sang along, danced along to the music and looked just like every other teenager and young man or woman in the crowd of cheering people, and Julian noticed that he hadn't felt this young or free in a long time. Until a sudden jerk seemed to break through Logans body at the end of a slow song where Julian had even thrown caution out of the wind and had leaned against the taller blond as Logan had pushed an arm around his shoulders, but then he pushed him away slightly, green eyes widened and it would have looked truly comical if Julians heart hadn't stopped.

“Is this a date?”

“What?”

“Are we on a date?”

“I...”  
“You asked me out, didn't you? And I was too stupid to notice it.”, even if he had found words, Julian didn't know if he had wanted to say them, Logan looked confused and befuddled and also angry with himself, and he couldn't deny that his heart jumped with hope. A new song started but both of them didn't really care, Logan kept on staring at him.  
“Say something!”, and it was the begging sound in his best friends voice that kicked Julian into action, he straightened his shoulders, held Logans gaze with a strength that seemed to even surprise the other boy and then decided to just be brave.

“What if it is? What if I had asked you out three weeks ago?”, Julian pressed on, taking a step closer to Logan so that no one around them would overhear, he wasn't ready for that yet, “Would you still have said yes if I had told you that I wanted this to be a date?”, and of all of the things he would have expected Logan to say or do...

NO! Dad, no! No suspense now! Don't keep us waiting!

Lottie is right, uncle Derek, this is cruel.

You all know what happened, kids. Johnny and Eve are sitting right here.

But we want to know how, Daddy.

Fine, if I must.

And they say Papa is the dramatic one.

John!

Of all the things Julian could have expected Logan to say in reaction to that confession, his response didn't even come close. Taking him by surprise, Logan reached for his right hand, intertwining their fingers between their bodies so no prying eyes were able to see it, and green eyes filled with something Julian wasn't able to place right there and then, but it filled him with warmth and strength.

“Yes.”, was Logans quiet and soft answer, his voice worlds away from the strong and dangerous volume he usually held himself with, “Yes, I would have said yes if I had known.”  
“Lo...”, Julian was utterly speechless, apparently teenage hormones came with lifetime surprises now, he had not been expecting that, his heart might have been filled with hope, but his mind had known that life usually came with disappointment, with things you could never have, and Logan had been right on the top of his list.

But right now, green eyes smiled and lips were curled into a grin, “Why would you doubt me?”, he wanted to know and Julian looked down to where their hands were still joined.  
“How long?”, he answered with another question, because he couldn't give a satisfying response, he had grown up doubting people and their intentions, there had never been a reason to believe in unconditional love and compassion for him, not until Logan and Derek came around.

Logan smiled and he looked down at their hands himself, when Julian tried to find green eyes, he looked almost sheepish and embarrassed, “Do you remember the movie you went away for in freshman year?”, Julian nodded, “I think that was where it started.”, and the actors heart started hammering against his chest, “It might sound silly but...You came back. For the first time, someone I cared about left and came back to me.”, and green eyes looked back into sepia ones, “Voluntarily, you came back to me, and that was when I realized this was more than pure friendship, but I...”

“Thought I was straight.”, Julian finished his sentence for him and Logan nodded, around them the crowd started to cheer and almost explode with happiness as the current hit single started and Logan seemed to finally snap back to their surroundings and their hands fell apart, Julian instantly missed the feeling of power that had cursed through his veins upon simply having held Logans hand.  
“When you...”, Logan paused and frowned for a second, “When Derek outed you, some part of the world stopped for me... I was close to freaking out the entire night afterward.”, and it did the trick, because Julian reminded himself of his own sleepless pacing and started laughing, and when Logan realized the meaning behind it, he cracked a grin himself.

“Well, I think there are some things we might want to talk about on the drive back to Dalton.”, Logan offered him as Julian pushed a hand over his face to get rid of the small tears having leaked from his eyes, and the actor nodded, “But until then, let's enjoy the rest of the show. Don't want it on record that out first date was spent talking during a concert.”, Julian laughed again, while Logan already turned to face the stage again, seemingly more elated and free spirited than he had already been before, but it was when the light of the spotlights crossed over his face, that Julian noticed what exactly Logan had said.

“Wait... first date?”, he almost yelled over the noise around them as the bass started to fill the hall, Logan glanced down at him, fingers already tapping the rhythm of the song on his leg.  
“Of course, first date. I'm a chaser, Jules, I'm not the one being pursued.”, spoken with the old familiar snobbish and self-assured attitude that only Logan could make attractive, and when he smirked Julian was whole, shaking his head, he punched Logan on the shoulder, prompting the blond boy to push his arm around his shoulders again and pull him closer.

“And Jules?”

“Hm?”

“Don't be disappointed when it's only dinner I will come up with. We still need to have some space for improvements.”, Logan spoke against his ear and Julian pushed his face into his shirt and laughed, yeah, space and time for improvements sounded like a good idea.

And later when they were quite drunk on energy and laughter, and they stumbled back to Logans car in the parking lot, Julian wasn't even hesitant to lean onto his friend when he was blindsided by the happy tears bubbling up in his eyes, and if Logan hadn't caught him with an arm around his waist, Julian would have crashed right against the right side of the car, when his foot got stuck on a stone.

Like this, he managed to push out his hand just in time to brace himself against the door and then turned around again, only to come face to face with Logan looking down at him, green eyes blazing with a fire that Julian had rarely seen in him until now, but before anything could have happened, Logan cleared his throat and took a look around. They were surrounded by hundreds of people in the middle of Ohio, it wasn't the best place to get any closer.

So they got in the car and drove back onto the road that would lead them back to Westerville, and with the amazing concert still on the forefront of their minds, it took a while until the topic turned to that moment again. It was Julian breaking into laughter out of context that had Logan chuckling along.  
“What's so funny?”, he asked, keeping his eyes on the road, knowing he would only get distracted with Julian in the middle of a laughing fit, his eyes would shine, his whole face would glow, lips pulled apart into the most beautiful smile Logan had ever seen on someone. And the best thing... everything would be written on his face, the happiness, the giddiness, the laughter, the freedom, every emotion would be plain for him to see.

“The movie I went away for? The one that prompted your moment?”, Julian glanced at Logan and saw his hand waving for him to continue, “It was also my moment. A little before I went away actually, do you remember the day I got the call?”, Logan snorted and Julian slapped his knee in retaliation.  
“Of course I remember the day you got the call. I had never seen you so nervous and excited, and then happy. You would have run on the walls if D and I hadn't stopped you.”, Julian chose to ignore the smiling sarcasm in Logans voice.  
“Do you still know what you told me?”, Logan stopped at a red light and turned to look at him, he shook his head, “You told me that I should always remember that I had a place to come back to. That you were waiting for me. I know you meant Derek and yourself, but all I could hear was that you were waiting for me, that I meant something to you and that you would always be my friend even when I was miles away.”, Julian could easily see how something powerful seemed to threaten to overwhelm Logan and his hand snapped out to hold onto his seat as the traffic lights switched to green and Logan set the turn signal in the other direction and turned left instead of right.

They were close enough to Westerville and Dalton for Julian to know his surroundings, would they have turned right, they would have been back on the towns main road and would have reached their school and home in less than fifteen minutes, but like this Logan was driving them back out of town again, and Julian swatted against his side until the other boy started explaining.  
“Sometimes it really does come in handy to know how much of a creep Derek can be.”, and he turned the car onto another left turn and drove them into a secluded forest trail, and while his head played out every horror movie scenario he had ever seen with the forest getting darker around them, his insides started crawling with something that made Julian feel immensely young and reckless.

The road turned another corner and gave away to a dead end, a dead end that was actually a clearing overlooking the town from a higher spot, in the distance you could see Daltons beauty, it was a breathtaking view, but Julian pulled himself from overlooking the scenery, when Logans hand reached for his and pulled. They turned towards each other, and barely a second passed before Julian unhooked his seat belt with his free hand and pushed himself up, catching Logans lips midway.

“This is so cliche.”, Julian gasped against Logans lips as they broke apart again to catch their breath, the blond boy chuckled, the sound echoing through the car, he pressed their foreheads together, green eyes looking into sepia ones.  
“Are you free next weekend?”, Julian smirked and Logan furrowed his brows upon the predator look on his best friends face.  
“Don't know, might be dependent on what a certain cute boy has planned for me.”, the actor snickered with his joke, Logan growled, already opening his mouth to cut back with a remark, but Julian was quicker, had him pushed back into his seat and himself on top of him before even one word could have left his lips. Lips that he claimed as his own soon enough again.

And that's the end... or well, better say that is the beginning. That is the moment that got us here. What followed were two and a half years of hell for me and bliss for them in Dalton, and then five more of them in one shared apartment during college time, and before we knew what happened, a crying and eternally demanding blond baby was the first to turn our hairs gray.

You're an idiot, uncle Derek.

And you are your fathers' son.

The end


End file.
